User blog:TDD25/FF3 Speculation Objections
Honestly, this has been bugging me. Gotta think before you post, people. You honestly have to consider EVERYTHING. FF is a handheld game. Not a console. And as such, there are more limitations to a handheld game than to a console game. Like customization combinations for characters and such. You're not gonna get a whole bunch of options. "BUT WAIT TDD! There's a Mii program on the 3DS! It's got a bunch of options, and height sliders and stuff!" To which I say, it's a game specifically designed JUST FOR THAT PURPOSE. No other. The Mii game on the 3DS has no other purpose than to create a Mii and send that Mii data to another game. That's it. You see the new Pokémon games coming out? How much customization are they bringing to the table? Three different skin tones with corresponding hair colors. That's IT. So, I highly, HIGHLY doubt you'll be making a character that's got the customization level of a Mii. Seriously. You'll definitely go no where near something like a PC game. Which has much more capacity. And then there's the stuff that makes life easier. There's a certain line that one must learn how to not cross. And it's PRETTY THICK AND NOTICEABLE. "I want a Vivosaur that has 99 Attack!" Fine. Well within the realm of possiblility. It's probably gonna happen. "I want a Vivosaur with 99 Attack, 99 Defense, 99 Accuracy, 99 Speed, 999 LP, imunity to status, support effects that lower all enemy stats by 99% and raise all mine by 99% and..." That is 38 miles past that bold line. And do NOT tell me those things have never been said before. It has. Telling me you didn't know you passed that line is like telling me you didn't know you just walked across the Golden Gate Bridge. It's a big orange bridge! So, it's a really big line! Use logic. "But wait TDD! What about cleaning! Cleaning has to be fine, right?" Somethings, sure. Like, say, adding Buster Points on Jewel Rocks. I don't care if it happens, but there's not much to oppose it. Jewel Rocks have an appropriate shape, and they take, like, 10 seconds to clean anyways, so... if you really want it that much, then fine. Whatever, it makes little game difference except for shaving a couple seconds on a Jewel. Fine. BUT THEN THERE are the people who are all like, "Oh, well let's get something to clean stuff instantly! Or Busterpoints on Giant Fossil Rocks!" You know what I say? SPEND THE TIME CLEANING IT. If you really, ABSOLUTELY MUST HAVE THAT ONE GIANT FOSSIL ROCK VIVOSAUR PERFECTLY CLEANED, THEN SPEND THE NINE TIME PLUSES IT TAKES. Honeslty, at this point, you're just using cheat codes. "Well, TDD, what if we had better tools?" And if the next thing you're gonna suggest is a Drill that goes through Dark Fossil Rocks but never scratches a thing underneath, I will get you. I know you want it, and you like it, and all that, but there are limitations to a game. And limitations to how much a person can stand of a game just being totally out of whack. Trust me, if you're running around with the most powerful VIvosaur in the world, the game gets boring. Fast. Really fast. And we can't have that now, can we? Category:Blog posts